poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ponyformers
Ponyformers is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary For millions of years, Equestria has been in a civil war until it is ravaged by death. The Harmony Spark was lost to the far reaches of space. Now their war enters Earth with the Deceptiponies (consisting of Starlight Glimmer (the leader), Trixie (the second-in command), Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Cerberus (Disney), Garble, Tankmon, and General Grub) and the Autoponies (consisting of Twilight Sparkle (the leader), Pinkie Pie (the second-in-command), Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity) battle to protect the Earth from destruction. The fate of the world now lies in the hands of the human Sunset Shimmer. Plot The film kicks off with a narration from Twilight. Then Garble attacks a military base Qatar. Only Nighlock's team survives, so Garble sends General Grub after them. Meanwhile, at Canterlot High, Sunset is giving a presentation about her ancestor, Sunrise Shimmer, a great explorer who was one of the ones to explore the Arctic Circle. After her teacher gives her an A+, she and her adoptive mother, Principle Celestia, go and get Sunset her first car, secretly Rarity using a disguise spell that makes her look like Bumblebee's first vehicle mode. Meanwhile, in Washington, The Secretary of Defense talks about the attack. Nighlock and his strike team make for a cell tower to contact the Pentagon, not noticing General Grub following them. Sound anylist, Maggie Madsen, catches another Deceptipony, Diamond Tiara, hacking into the network while on board Air Force One. While the hack is thwarted, Diamond Tiara downloads files on Sunrise's glasses, tracking down Sunset with her partner Lightning Dust, disguised as Barricade's first vehicle mode. Sunset and her high school crush, Flash Sentry, are rescued by Rarity, but she is mute and has to communicate through using spells transmitting radio waves. Previously sending a beacon to her fellow Autoponies, Rarity takes Sunset and Flash to meet the new arrivals - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Twilight explains the details of their situation, revealing if Starlight Glimmer got the Harmony Spark, she would transform Earth's population into a new army and exterminate mankind. Sunset, Flash, and the Autoponies travel to Sunset's house to retrieve the glasses, but the teenagers are kidnapped by Sector Seven, a top secret government branch led by Seymour Simmons. The Autoponies stop the agents, but they call for backup, who take Sunset, Flash, and Rarity into custody, while Twilight obtains the glasses. The respective groups connected to the Ponyformers, as the humans call them due to their disguise spell, are gathered together at Hoover Dam by Sector Seven's director Tom Banachek. Inside, the group discovers the frozen Starlight Glimmer and the Harmony Spark, but Diamond Tiara, who smuggled away in Flash's backpack, summons the other Deceptiponies - Trixie, Lightning Dust (who has recovered from her injuries by Rarity), Cerberus (Disney), Garble, and Tankmon - to attack. Rarity is released to protect the Harmony Spark, shrinking it down to a handheld size so it can be transported to safety. Starlight Glimmer escapes the dam after thawing out. A lengthy battle occurs in Mission City, with most of the Deceptiponies being killed, but Starlight Glimmer murders Pinkie Pie. She prevents Sunset's attempt to escape with the Harmony Spark, and begins to fight with Twilight. After a long brawl, Starlight Glimmer seems to get the upper hoof. Twilight tells Sunset to push the cube into her chest in order to ensure their mutual destruction, but Sunset pushes it into Starlight Glimmer's chest, killing her, and extinguishing her heart. Trixie and Lightning Dust are the only ones to survive the battle. Twilight salvages a shard of the Harmony Spark from Starlight Glimmer's body. The United States government shuts down Sector Seven, disposing of the dead Deceptiponies in the Laurentian Abyss. Sunset and Flash start a relationship while the Autoponies secretly hide out on Earth, Twilight sends a transmission into space to any survivng Autoponies to join them. A brief mid-credits scene shows Trixie escaping into space to rally rally other Deceptiponies and summon them to Earth. Trivia *This film is based off of Transformers (2007). *The Autoponies will consist of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity in this film. *The Deceptiponies will consist of Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Garble, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Cerberus (Disney), Tankmon, and General Grub in this film. *When Pinkie Pie confronts Starlight on her own in the final battle, she is murdered in the same way Megatron murdered Jazz in Transformers (2007), thus ending her appearance in the movie series. *The Deceptiponies who die in this movie are Cerberus (Disney) (gets beheaded by Twilight), Diamond Tiara (decapitated by Simmons, Maggie, Glen the Hacker, and Secretary of State), Tankmon (killed by Strike Force X and Rarity), Garble (killed by Strike Force X), and Starlight Glimmer (killed by Twilight, Sunset, Strike Force X, air force pilots, and possible Trixie). *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Seymour Simmons, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Garble, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Cerberus (Disney), Tankmon, and General Grub are introduced in this film. *Lightning Dust will return in Ponyformers: Dark of the Moon and Ponyformers: The Last Alicorn. *The storyline continues into Ponyformers: Revenge of The Tirek. Scenes *Twilight's narration *Garble attacks *Sunset's presentation/Sunset gets her first car *The Secretary of Defense talks about the attack/Sunset goes to a lake party *Keller addresses the public about the attack/Strike Force X talk about the attack *At the lake party/Sunset drives Flash Sentry home * * * * * * * * * *